x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Mulder
Samantha T. Mulder (born January 22, 1964 - died 1987) was the sister of Fox Mulder. Her abduction on November 27, 1973 became the root cause for Fox's obsession with unsolved cases and the paranormal. (TXF: "Pilot") Early Life Samantha was born on January 22, 1964 in the town of Chilmark, Massachusetts. Her father, William Mulder, was a top level State Department official, and her mother, Teena Mulder, was a homemaker. Her brother, Fox, was two years older than her. The family lived together at 2790 Vine Street in Chilmark, where Samantha spent the first nine years of her life. (TXF: "Conduit") Samantha dressed up as a fairy for a home movie of her with her brother and mother. (TXF: "Dreamland II") She would often play Stratego with her brother, and enjoyed watching Westerns. (TXF: "Little Green Men") The Abduction When the Syndicate formed in 1973 to work with the aliens, the aliens decided to take a family member from each main Syndicate family as "collateral". William Mulder discussed it with his wife Teena, but she was unable to make a choice. William later chose Fox, but that decision was superseded by the Cigarette Smoking Man who forced them to choose Samantha instead. (TXF: "Paper Clip", "Demons") : Many of the flashbacks seen in "Demons" were delusions of Fox Mulder, and the Cigarette Smoking Man may not have actually been involved in the choice, as he disputes involvement in "One Son." On November 27, 1973, Samantha was abducted through a window of the Mulder home, while her brother witnessed. (TXF: "Little Green Men") After her abduction, a huge investigation was organised in an attempt to find Samantha, using William Mulder's contacts in Washington. The investigation even went as far as to involve the Treasury Department. The search was called off by the Cigarette Smoking Man. (TXF: "Closure") Her Return Many of the abductees, including Cassandra Spender and Samantha, were mysteriously returned by the aliens soon after their abduction. Syndicate personnel placed Samantha in the care of the Cigarette Smoking Man at April Air Force Base along with his son, Jeffrey. The Syndicate would perform hybrid tests on her and other abductees in order to create a vaccine to fight the aliens. She kept a diary of these events. In 1979, after years of abuse and tests at the hands of her "father", Samantha ran away from the Air Force base. She was picked up by Patrolman J. Poole and Detective J. Floyd soon after, and taken to Dominic Savio Memorial Hospital. She was signed in by Nurse Arbutus Ray, who shortly after had a vision of a murdered Samantha. Samantha Mulder was taken, by starlight, from her room that very night. When the Syndicate showed up to take her into custody, she had already gone. (TXF: "Closure") She finally succumbed to the constant hybrid and cloning tests, and passed away in 1987. (TXF: "The Truth") After Her Death In 1989, Fox Mulder was struck with a specialized gas that caused him to see vivid hallucinations. This brought back repressed memories of his sister's abduction. (TXF: "Unusual Suspects") Soon after, he saw Dr. Heitz Werber and went through regression hypnosis to retrieve all of the memories. (TXF: "Pilot") In 1992, one of Fox Mulder's first acts upon being assigned to the X-Files was to open a case on Samantha. (TXF: "Conduit") Fox believed that if the existence of aliens was proven, then that would invariably confirm his sister's abduction. (TXF: "Gethsemane") On an X-File in 1994, Fox repeatedly saw visions of Samantha while investigating Samuel Hartley for the supposed homicide of Lucy Kelly. Whether this was Hartley psychically placing the image in Fox's head, Fox being slightly delusional, or the ghost of Samantha attempting to contact Fox through Hartley is unknown. (TXF: "Miracle Man") .]] In 1995, one of Samantha's adult clones visited William and Teena Mulder in an attempt to lure Fox into killing an alien Bounty Hunter. She died trying to kill the Bounty Hunter. Soon after, Fox discovered the colony of Samantha clones in which she was a member, but was unable to destroy the Bounty Hunter. (TXF: "Colony"; "End Game") In 1996, Fox discovered another colony of Samantha clones, an agrarian work force, with the help of Jeremiah Smith. These clones were serial ovotypes, or "drones," whose sole purpose was to work. The Samantha clones were not aged past 9 years old. Fox attempted to take one of the drones, but was knocked unconscious by the alien Bounty Hunter, and the Bounty Hunter destroyed the drones. (TXF: "Herrenvolk") Later that year, Fox underwent hypnosis to learn of his past lives. Under hypnosis, Fox believed that during the Holocaust his soul was in the body of a Jewish woman. He believed that Samantha's soul was in the body of the Jewish woman's son. (TXF: "The Field Where I Died") During an investigation into the murders of John Lee Roche, Fox began to believe that it was Roche, and not aliens who had abducted his sister, and that Roche had killed her. Despite the fact that Roche had visited the Mulder home before, Fox found that Samantha was not one of Roche's victims. (TXF: "Paper Hearts") In 1997, the Cigarette Smoking Man brought a woman, possibly another clone of Samantha's, to meet with Fox Mulder. The woman claimed that she was Samantha, and told Fox that she didn't want to be reunited with their mother. She left, never to contact Fox again. (TXF: "Redux II") In 1999, while undergoing hybridization tests, Fox imagined that the Cigarette Smoking Man was Samantha's father and she lived a block away in a perfect suburban neighborhood. (TXF: "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati") In 2000, Teena Mulder committed suicide. This occurred while Fox was investigating the disappearance of Amber Lynn LaPierre. Over the course of his investigation, he was told by Kathy Lee Tencate that his sister was a "walk-in." (TXF: "Sein Und Zeit") Fox once again began investigating his sister's disappearance. With the help of Harold Piller, Fox discovered the events of 1979 and his sister's apparent death at Dominic Savio Memorial Hospital. (TXF: "Closure") Appearances Samantha Mulder was portrayed as a child by Vanessa Morley, Ashlynn Rose, and Mimi Paley, and as an adult by Megan Leitch. * TXF: ** "Conduit" (photos) ** "Miracle Man" (hallucinations) ** "Little Green Men" (flashback) ** "Colony" (clone) ** "End Game" (clones) ** "Herrenvolk" (clones) ** "Paper Hearts" (hallucinations) ** "Demons" (hallucinations) ** "Redux II" (clone?) * The X-Files Movie (photos) ** "Dreamland II" (home movie) ** "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" (hallucinations) ** "Closure" (walk-in) ** "En Ami" (photo) ** "Three Words" (photo) ** "William" (photo) Other mentions * TXF: ** "Duane Barry" ** "The Blessing Way" ** "Talitha Cumi" ** "Redux" ** "Kitsunegari" ** "Patient X" ** "The Red and the Black" * The X-Files Movie * TXF: ** "Biogenesis" ** "Requiem" ** "DeadAlive" Inconsistencies * The X-File in "Conduit" gives Samantha's middle initial as "T," however the Syndicate's file seen in "Paper Clip" gives her middle name as "Ann." * Also, Samantha's birthdate is given in "Conduit" as January 22, 1964, but the Syndicate file seen in "Paper Clip" gives her birthdate as November 21, 1965. She is often referred to as "8 years old" when she disappeared, which would place her birth between November 28, 1964 and November 27, 1965. In "Closure", a case file places her as 14 years old at the time of her disappearance, which would place her birth in 1958, but this is clearly false, as she is always identified as younger than Fox, who was born in 1961. * The episode "Closure" implies that Samantha disappeared after the events of 1979, and was never seen until 2000. This is directly contradicted by Jeffrey Spender's statement in "The Truth" that she died in 1987. * Despite her death, it was often stated by many people, including the Bounty Hunter (in 1995, "Colony") and Cassandra Spender (in 1999, "Two Fathers"), that Samantha was still alive, despite the fact that there was no established reason for them to lie. Mulder, Samantha Category:Mulder family